Mi verdadero regalo
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - Naruto cumplió con su sueño, pero no con el que todos pensaba que tenía y cuando ya tenía todo en su vida, se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba.


**Mi verdadero regalo**

**Resumen**: Naruto cumplió con su sueño, pero no con el que todos pensaba que tenía y cuando ya tenía todo en su vida, se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

**Géneros**: Romance 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon

**Capitulo:** 1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Naruto ya había vivido de todo, pero lo que nuca pensó vivir y creer que sobreviviría a ello, sería el hecho de que no fuera el Hokage y que el hecho le importara menos que nada.

Cuando se enfrentó a cientos de ninjas y casi destruyen la aldea, se prometió a si mismo que no descansaría hasta aliviar el dolor de la gente que habitaba su querida Konoha.

Fue una decisión que nunca creyó que le importaría demasiado, pero cuando el hospital de la aldea se vio repleto, se dijo que quería ayudar a su aldea y que no podría hacerlo abiertamente si estaba en la oficina del Hokage recibiendo reportes y decidiendo lo que él creyera mejor para la aldea, por lo que le pidió a Tsunade que lo ayudara. Que le enseñara, que lo convirtiera en un medic nin.

Desde el día en que se empezó a entrenar, supo que lo que había hecho estaba bien, que nada le quitaría la alegría de seguir adelante. Fue ese día en que él volvió.

Cuando Sasuke entró por las puertas de la aldea, traían un gran bulto en sus espaldas. La gente lo había seguido hasta la plaza central y terminó de soltar la gran masa. Buscó entre la gente y vio a Naruto en el tumulto de aldeanos. Caminó hacía él y la gente se corría para darle paso. Cuando llegó a su lado, no preguntó nada, no dijo nada, ni siquiera se fijó en quienes estaban a su alrededor. Lo acercó por la cintura y le planto un beso de mitología, dejando a la mitad de la aldea en el suelo y la otra mitad (aquellos que aun estaban en estado de shock) con las mandíbulas abiertas, viendo como Naruto lentamente pasaba los brazos por el cuello del vengador y respondía al beso.

Cuando hubo terminado (más bien por que Naruto necesitaba volver a respirar) lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a donde había dejado el bulto, destapándolo frente a sus ojos.

Algunos aldeanos se dieron vuelta y los niños fueron rápidamente alejados del lugar.

A los pies de Naruto había 11 cabezas. Impresionado, se dio cuenta de que eran las cabezas de los miembros de Akatsuki (con la de Itachi incluido) y la cabeza de Orochimaru.

Con esa ofrenda a la aldea, Sasuke volvió en gloria y majestad, siendo nombrado como Hokage y pidiendo a Naruto como su esposo.

El rubio no se opuso

¿Por que lo haría?

Se casaron un día de verano y la totalidad de la gente de la aldea fue participe de su unión.

De eso había pasado un año y ahora Naruto era el director del hospital de Konoha.

—Naruto-san —le llamó alguien desde la puerta —traen a una niña desde la nación del viento.

— ¿Desde el viento? —Preguntó a la enfermera — ¿Por qué la mandaron aquí, si ellos también tienen hospital?

—Al parecer no tienen los recursos para ayudarla.

Naruto entró en la habitación y casi se le contrae el corazón.

Una hermosa niña de unos cinco años, con el cabello castaño y la piel clara, estaba tendida sobre la camilla.

Miró el expediente de la niña y sus ojos se dilataron.

—Es huérfana —dijo mirándola de nuevo —Eiko —Pronunció su nombre, como esperando a que la niña reaccionara.

La chiquilla lo dejó completamente cautivado. Como si nada a su alrededor realmente importara y sólo existiera esa criatura, en todo su universo.

—No sabemos nada de ella, aparte de lo que dice el informe —dijo una de las enfermeras, pero se cortó antes de terminar, cosa que captó enseguida el rubio.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas, Umiko-san?

—Que hay algo que no nos dijeron en la otra aldea.

—Algo respecto a su salud ¿Eso quieres decir, verdad?

—Sí… no se que será, pero creo que nos dejaron a la niña, por que no podían con ella.

Naruto se quedó viendo a la criatura. Desde esa distancia no veía nada superficial, pero conocía a Umiko-san desde hace tiempo… esa mujer no cometía errores y la mayoría de las veces acertaba en sus palabras.

Se acercó con cuidado, para no intervenir en el trabajo de los internistas que trataban de estabilizar a la niña. Tomó una linterna y acercó sus manos a la cara de la pequeña, para ver como estaba el funcionamiento de su cerebro. Abrió su ojito derecho y sintió como la linterna caía de sus manos.

—Umiko-san.

La enfermera llegó a su lado y miró a donde apuntaba el medico.

— ¡¿Que demonios?

—Quiero que preparen inmediatamente la sala de revisión oculista.

— ¿Podrá salvarlos? —Le preguntó con angustia.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer por sus ojos —dijo al ver las cuencas casi desprendidas de los ojos de la niña —pero no permitiré que se infecte o algo por el estilo.

Pasaron tres días en los que Naruto no se separó de la niña. La habían revisado mas de tres oculistas y ninguno fue capas de darle un diagnostico positivo. Era obvio que a la niña la habían maltratado y que casi le arrancaron los ojos, pero aun no sabía si era por obra de un golpe fuerte o por tortura, cosa que les revolvía las entrañas a los médicos que cuidaban a la infanta.

—Naruto.

El rubio se giró al reconocer la voz de su esposo. Casi no lo había visto en esos días, por estar al pendiente de las cosas del hospital y la niña del viento, que aun no reaccionaba.

Se levantó y se acercó a su esposo para recibir un beso revitalizarte.

¿Cómo estas, bonito?

—Dormido, cansado, frustrado —le dijo apoyando la cabeza en el pecho fuerte del Uchiha —hastiado de esos idiotas que no pudieron atender a Eiko.

—No puedes arreglar todos los problemas del mundo, Naruto.

—Baka —le dijo golpeando su pecho de forma graciosa, recordando la vez que él mismo ocupo esas palabras con su esposo.

_Sasuke había asumido hace poco el puesto de Hokage y además de los problemas habituales, se le sumaba el hecho de que también debían organizar su propio matrimonio._

_Naruto apenas y tenía tiempo entre la organización, el hospital y Sasuke, por lo que cuando llegaba el momento de que estuvieran juntos, simplemente se ponían a dormir juntos o compartir unas cuantas caricias, tal y como hacían ahora._

_Naruto se había trasladado a la casa de Sasuke, luego de que la mansión Uchiha hubiera sido reconstruida y acondicionada para ser habitada por el líder de la aldea._

_Ahora estaban en el sillón. Mientras Sasuke estaba sentado a lo largo, Naruto se encontraba acostado sobre él cuerpo tendido de su prometido, sintiendo como las manos del moreno se enredaban en su cabello._

— _¿Resolviste el problema con los ninjas erradicados de la niebla?_

_Sasuke dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. Ese tema le había tenido despierto por días. _

_Unos ninjas de otra aldea, estaban pidiendo asilo en Konoha, pero aun estaban investigando que tan inocentes eran esas personas._

—_No —le dijo distrito —, los del consejo quieren que decida rápido, pero se me hace imposible hacerlo sin tener las pruebas necesarias._

—_Ya veo. _

—_Además los aldeanos no están viviendo bien. La academia esta casi en ruinas luego de las peleas y no es bueno que lo niños estén en un lugar tan poco seguro —comenzó a enumerar los problemas que tenía —. Una de las ramas de los ANBU están demasiado sublevados y no me quiero arriesgar a que ataquen la aldea de un momento al otro. Tengo que descubrir quien esta detrás de todo esto._

—_No puedes arreglar todos los problemas del mundo, Sasuke._

—_Pero debo hacerlo._

—_No debes —le dijo levantado la cabeza —. Eres nuestro líder. Tú nos tienes que guiar, no dejar que nosotros guiemos tu vida._

—_No se trata de eso._

—_Si lo es. Dime, Sasuke, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste tranquilo en tu oficina, sin hacer nada?_

—_Nunca…_

— _¡Ves!_

_Sasuke negó con la cabeza, mientras ponía una de sus manos en el cuello de Naruto, para acercar su cara y besarlo furiosamente. Le gustaba atacarlo de esta manera, por que Naruto no sabía besar bien, por lo menos, no tan bien como debería con la belleza que se gastaba y como tenía tras suyo a media aldea. Cosa que obviamente no notaba y que para satisfacción de Sasuke, así mismo se quedaría. Además de que cuando le besaba de improviso, Naruto parecía completamente sumiso en sus brazos, cosa que no pasaba cuando se acercaban ambos._

_Las manos de Sasuke se movían en la espalda de su prometido y bajaban tentativas buscando una nueva zona que explorar._

—_Sí —le besó el cuello, bebiendo de su calor —delicioso._

—_Sa… Sasuke._

_Naruto gemía ante el contacto y los nervios. Nunca había sentido a Sasuke tan ansioso de acercarse más de lo que lo habían hecho y al parecer, las frustraciones de esta semana las estaba volcando a engullirlo por completo._

—_Déjame devorarte, Naruto —le decía bajando el sierre del polerón de Naruto y metiendo una de sus manos entre la piel y la polera —quiero recorrer tu cuerpo, saber que eres mío._

_Naruto se había reducido a una maza jadeante, que sólo respondía dejándose hacer._

_Sasuke, viendo que no tendría oposición por parte de su pareja, cambió de posiciones y dejó a Naruto bajo su cuerpo, besando sus labios con pasión, mientras que seguía desnudándolo y acariciándolo._

_Naruto no se dio cuenta cuando ya no tenía nada encima, mas que el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke, que se refregaba ansioso contra su anatomía. Con un poco de pudor bajo la mirada y vio deleitado como su miembro y el de Sasuke se rozaban y la luego elevó la mirada para encontrarse con la vista ansiosa de su novio. Lo atrajo para compartir un beso caliente, arrasador, lleno de todo lo que sentían en ese momento. Tratando de olvidarse de ese intruso dedo que se habría camino en su ano y como poco a poco un nuevo intruso le hacia compañía, abriéndolo, dilatándolo, distendiendo su pequeño agujero para poder recibir el miembro grueso de su amante._

_Sasuke se deleitaba viendo la cara roja de su amado. Contraída por la molestia que sentía con los tres dedos que ahora se movían en su interior y como poco a poco comenzaron a simular una serie de embestidas para poder acostumbrar el cuerpo de su apasionado novio._

_De un momento al otro, Sasuke subió las piernas de Naruto hasta sus hombros y se inclinó para besarlo e introducirse lentamente en su agujero,_

_Era obvio que le dolería. Ambos eran vírgenes, por lo menos de su parte trasera, ya que Sasuke no podía decir lo mismo. Ya había estado con un chico antes. Un encuentro casual y bastante ilustrativo. Ahora se alegraba de haber estado con ese desconocido, por que sabía perfectamente que cosas "no" tenía que hacer con Naruto. Donde tocar en su interior para llevarlo al cielo y dejarlo caer en un éxtasis total. Igual a como lo hacían ahora, mientras llegaban al orgasmo y de descargaban en el cuerpo del otro._

_Sasuke besaba en pecho de Naruto, mientras este comenzaba a recuperar la respiración lentamente._

—_Eso fue…wow_

—_Ciertamente —le dijo besándolo —no puedo ser más feliz de lo que soy ahora._

— _¿De verdad lo eres, Sasuke? ¿De verdad eres feliz a mi lado?_

—_Completamente._

— _¿Aun si no te puedo dar ese descendiente que tanto querías?_

—_Aun así —lo besó en los labios y cambio nuevamente de posiciones, dejándolo sobre su cuerpo y tomando del suelo la capa del Hokage para cubrir sus cuerpos sudados y cansados —cuando me di cuenta de que te amaba, nada mas importó en mi vida. Fuiste, eres y serás lo mas bello y único que tengo._

_Naruto sonrió y lo besó_

Ahora en esa habitación de hospital, viendo a la pequeña Eiko en la camilla, se repetía que era feliz, que tenía a su esposo y que lo amaba más que a nada.

— ¿Pensabas en aquella vez que me dijiste lo mismo?

—Sí — le dijo haciéndolo sentarse en la silla que él mismo estaba

— ¿En eso o en como te hice mío por primera vez?

Naruto no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro.

—No en todo…

—Pero lo pensaste —le dijo sentándolo en si regazo —yo siempre lo recuerdo.

—Es un pervertido… Lord Hokage —le dijo besando sus labios.

— ¿Cómo van los avances de la niña?

—Sigue igual —le dijo mirando hacia la camilla —no puedo saber que pasó con sus ojos. Si fue parte de la guerra o que. No se que le pasó.

—Naruto —le llamó tomándolo por la barbilla —eres su medico, recuérdalo.

—No se por que me lo dices. Tengo claro que es mi paciente —no podía evitar desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Encontré unos papeles cobre la mesa que me encantaría entender.

— ¡¿Cuáles papeles? —Se levantó de improviso y miró a Sasuke, esperando que no se enfadara con él.

—Los papeles de la adopción inmediata de Eiko… ¿Podría saber por que no fui informado sobre esto?

Sasuke se paró y se acercó a su esposo para abrazarlo. No le gustaba que le ocultara cosas como esas, pero su rostro cansado y las ojeras bajos sus hermosos ojos azules le decían que era importante para él.

—Lo siento, pero es que cuado supe que Eiko no podrá ver, que es huérfana y que no sabemos que pasara con ella cuando salga del hospital —lo miró a los ojos —me preocupa que pase con ella.

—Pero no puedes pretender adoptar a cada niño que llega en estados deplorables a tusa manos.

— ¡Pero ella es especial! —Se acercó más a su esposo, esperando poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos —Déjame intentarlo, por favor. No haré nada que ella misma no quiera.

— ¿Y yo, Naruto? —Le dijo apartándolo un poco y poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros — ¿No vale el que no quiera tener otro hijo contigo que no sea nuestro? Por que si no lo recuerdas, el que tú la adoptes, significa que también será mi hija.

—Sasuke.

Vio como su esposo salía de la habitación. Realmente no había pensado en ello. Se había encerrado en su deseo de proteger a esa pequeña, y no había pensado en que quizás Sasuke no quería ser su otro padre.

Pasaron un par de días en los que Naruto no volvió a la casa, mas que nada para no molestar a Sasuke. Sabía que debía estar dolido, por eso mismo no quería incomodarlo.

Sasuke estaba en su oficina. Se sentía estúpido por la discusión que había tenido con Naruto. De hecho, cuando vio los papeles de adopción se alegró. Quería que Naruto disfrutara el ser padre y él también, pero cuando se lo preguntó, se comportó egoístamente.

Ahora tenía que ver como arreglaba sus problemas maritales, darle orden a la aldea, arreglar el asunto del cumpleaños de Naruto, que de hecho, era en un par de semanas más.

Naruto estaba en la habitación de Eiko. Ya había decidido que si Sasuke no quería tener un hijo en este momento, no lo forzaría a tenerlo. Lo amaba tal y como era, a su pequeña familia y su oportunidad de ser feliz, no lo echaría a perder por la obsesión que sentía por esa pequeña.

Sus pensamientos fueron gratamente interrumpidos por un quejido en la camilla.

Naruto se dio cuenta en las maquinas que rodeaban a Eiko y pudo notar como comenzaba a mostrar signos de estar reaccionando. Se paró rápidamente para llegar a su lado.

—Eiko, preciosa —le llamo, viendo como la pequeña giraba su cabeza a la dirección en que él estaba —¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?

— ¿Donde estoy?

Naruto sintió que sus fuerzas decaían y una calida sensación se apoderó de su corazón. La voz dulce de la pequeña le caló hondo, recordándole sus planes de adopción.

—Estas en el Hospital de Konoha, Eiko. Dime si te duele algo.

—La cabeza —dijo despacito —y el pie.

— ¿Cómo sientes tus ojos? —Le preguntó, mientras preparaba una doces de calmantes para suministrarle a la pequeña.

—Como siempre… no… me duelen menos.

Naruto se acercó a la camilla y a la sonda que le trasmitía suero, le inyectó el calmante para el dolor de cabeza.

—Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas, preciosa —le dijo con cariño, mientras acomodaba a la niña para que quedara semi acostada. — ¿Sabes tu nombre completo?

—Sólo Eiko, señor.

—Llámame Naruto, Eiko —le dijo para que la niña tomara un poco de confianza. — ¿Que edad tienes?

—Tengo ocho años.

Naruto casi deja caer el expediente. ¡¿Ocho años? ¿Quien demonios se había hecho cargo de la pequeña? Por que no aparentaba más de cinco años.

— ¿Con quien vives, Eiko?

—Con la gente del orfanato, pero antes con una señora muy viejita que murió.

Naruto cada vez sentía que amaba más a esa pequeña. El haber tenido que vivir prácticamente solita, le recordaba mucho su propia existencia.

— ¿Sabes cuando quedaste ciega, Eiko?

—Nunca he visto, Naruto —le dijo rápidamente —pero en la batalla pasada, una bomba explotó muy cerca mío y me dañó más mis ojitos.

Naruto sonrió. Por lo menos, no había sido torturada, como habían pensado con anterioridad. Sólo estuvo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento preciso.

Esa noche Naruto pudo volver a su hogar, con la conciencia tranquila de haber dejado a Eiko en buenas manos y conciente.

Tenía la necesidad de ver a su esposo, de abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba y lo tonto que se había comportado, pero antes de poder llegar a la casa, la puerta se abrió, dando paso al Hokage, que simplemente estiró una mano para jalarlo adentro de la mansión y atacarlo a besos, sin apartarse de la puerta cerrada.

—Te echaba de menos, Sasuke —le dijo en medio de besos y caricias desesperadas.

—Yo también —se separó un poco y se dio cuenta de la mirada feliz que tenía el rubio — ¿Pasó algo bueno, verdad?

—Sí —le dijo abrazándolo y restregando su cara contra el pecho de su amante —Eiko despertó, sin problemas aparentes.

—Me alegro mucho, Naruto —le dijo con sinceridad, mientras lo guiaba al living de la casa y se sentaba con él en el sillón —tengo que hablar contigo, amor.

—Yo también…

—Lo siento, Naruto.

El rubio se quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Nunca, en los años que conocía a Sasuke, había escuchado salir esas palabras de su boca.

— ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi esposo? —Le dijo divertido, mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza a su pecho —Te amo tanto, Sasuke.

—Yo también.

Esa noche hicieron el amor en el living, luego en la pieza y nuevamente en el living antes de prepararse para dormir.

Pasó una semana más, en las que Naruto parecía más feliz que nunca.

Los avances con Eiko eran un aliciente para ir cada día a trabajar. Y su relación con Sasuke se había arreglado completamente.

Había llegado el día de su cumpleaños, y como se lo esperaba, fue atacado en cuanto puso un pie en el lobby del hospital. Los regalos le volaban y los abrazos y palabras de cariño, le llegaban de todas direcciones.

Le llevaron a una habitación y celebraron con él, con un pastel y un café, antes de empezar la jornada de trabajo.

Estaba feliz y eso lo demostraba cada vez que alguien le saludaba, con esa sonrisa tan característica suya. Pero esa misma sonrisa se borró cuando llegó a la habitación de Eiko.

La niña no estaba y la camilla estaba completamente tendida.

Se dirigió al área de pediatría, quizás la trasladaron allí y no le avisaban aun, pero no era así. Preguntó a quien pasaba junto a él, pero nadie sabía nada de la niña. Hasta que llago al despacho de Umiko.

—Umiko-san —le llamó al verla enfrascada en unos eximente — ¿Qué pasó con Eiko?

La mujer lo miró de manera extraña, hasta que entendió a que se refería.

—Bien, pues el padre de la niña vino por ella hace un rato.

— ¿El padre? —Preguntó más que extrañado —, pero si Eiko es huérfana.

—Al parecer, Eiko ya se encontraba en trámite de adopción. Fue entregada y el hombre vino por ella esta mañana. Lamento que no haya podido despedir de ella. Se que se había encariñado mucho con ella.

—Sí —dijo con obvio dolor —, pero mientras la traten bien, yo voy a ser feliz.

—Me alegro que piense así, pero su cara no muestra lo mismo, y mucho menos su chacra —la mujer se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro —creo que sería bueno que se tomara el día. No nos iremos a ningún lado y le prometo que estaremos aquí mismo mañana.

Naruto sonrió ante la broma de la mujer y pensó que era lo mejor por el momento.

Volvió a la mansión, con menos ánimos de los que tenía cuando estaba con turnos dobles en el hospital.

Se había encariñado con Eiko y no pudo evitar el pensar en retomar los tramites de adopción, aun cuando no lo haya hablado con Sasuke, por lo que el que se hayan llevado a su niñita, le estaba afectando más de lo que se imaginaba.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación. Sasuke estaba trabajando y no volvería hasta la noche.

Quería acotarse y dejar de sufrir, pero cuando llegó a su habitación quedó completamente impresionado de lo que veía.

En la cama estaba Sasuke, sentado contra la cabecera, mientras sostenía un libro sobre sus manos y entre sus piernas, estaba una tranquila Eiko, que permanecía que sus facciones tranquilas, ante la voz del moreno.

Sasuke levantó la vista y vio a su esposo, parado como una estatua en el umbral de la puerta y sonrió llamándolo para que se uniera a ellos.

Naruto caminó como un zombi y se sentó junto a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué… qué pasa aquí?

La voz de Naruto llamó la atención de la pequeña que giró rápidamente su rostro a donde estaba el rubio.

—Soy tu regalo de cumpleaños —dijo con una sonrisa —papá.

Naruto sintió como se derretía en ese mismo instante. Y sintió sus ojos aguarse.

—Ey… no es tiempo de que llores —le dijo Sasuke, atrayéndolo para que ocultara su rostro en su pecho —Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.

—Pero cómo… no entiendo —le dijo entre sollozos y luego se giró para ver a Eiko —Oh, tesoro —le dijo atrayéndola en un abrazo.

—Es nuestra hija ahora, Naruto —le dijo Sasuke, atrayendo a ambos, para sentarlos entre sus piernas.

—Casi muero cuando me dijeron que había sido adoptada y que probablemente no la vería nunca más.

—Pero ahora soy tu hija, Naruto-Otto-chan —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

—Mi niña hermosa —la besó en la frente y se giró para mirar a Sasuke —Te amo, no sabes cuanto te amo.

—Lo sé —le dijo con aire superior —ahora sigamos con este cuento.

Naruto se acomodó mejor. Había muchas cosas que hablar, pero ahora quería disfrutar su cumpleaños y sus dos amores.

La vida te quita grandes oportunidades, pero siempre que se cierra una puerta, hay una ventana que se abre a ti.

Fin


End file.
